How Sweet
by Funo-chan
Summary: While waiting for Kakashi Sensei to return from god knows where, Naruto gets the big idea that could land both him and Sakura into trouble...or each others arms. Short story! Please read and enjoy! Comments welcome!


***A/N* **

Hey guys! It's a wonderfully freezing night and this story has been waiting to go up for months! So here it is! Enjoy!

_P.S. _I do not own Naruto or anything related to it!

**How Sweet**

"Naruto, please don't do that…" Sakura said exasperatedly. She looked at the idiot who was currently hanging upside down on a tree branch eyeing a bee hive thoughtfully.

"But Sakura! Honey sounds REALLY good right now!"

"If you even touch that hive they'll come out and attack you, you idiot."

"Hah! I can stop all of them! They won't even know what hit 'em!"

Sakura sighed and returned to the tree she had been sitting under while Naruto got increasingly closer to the hive.

"Hey Sakura! Where'd you think Kakashi Sensei went? I know he said he'd be gone for awhile but I didn't think it'd be _this_ long." Naruto yelled over to her while creeping an inch closer to the hive.

"I know about as much as you do…" Sakura replied, leaning against the tree and watching Naruto, who was paying no attention to what she was saying.

"Heh heh heh, just gotta sneak up on 'em, and they'll never know I'm here," He was now an easy arms reach from the hive. Tentatively he reached a finger out and poked the hive. Nothing happened. So he poked it again. Nothing.

"Seee! They're all terrified of me and my awesomeness!" exclaimed Naruto giving the hive an almighty shove. It broke off the branch and fell to the ground, collapsing in on itself. "I'm AWESO-" Naruto started to say before cutting himself off. An evil, angry and completely bloodthirsty buzzing noise began to emit from the destroyed hive.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura breathed through clenched teeth, slowly getting to her feet, her eyes never leaving the buzzing pile of debris 20 feet in front of her. Naruto's smile faltered as the buzzing got increasingly louder.

"BOOK IT" Sakura yelled as a huge cloud of murderous bees filled the air. Naruto leapt from the tree and started sprinting to the woods, while Sakura skirted the hive to follow him, the angry black cloud right on their heels.

Sakura tore through the trees, trying to blindly escape the hell she could hear following her. _Dammit! I lost sight of Naruto!_ She realized, her eyes darting around frantically in search of him. She did a wide U turn to avoid the damned bees and go back to the clearing, where Naruto would eventually (hopefully) show back up to. But just as she put her foot on a log to jump, a hand closed around her ankle and dragged her down. A flash of blonde hair told her it was just stupid Naruto, but the shock made her cry out loud anyways. With a crash she fell on top of him, both resounding with an "oof" as they hit the ground.

"What was that for?! Now those bees will-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto clamped a strong hand over her mouth and stared directly at her. For the first time ever, Sakura realized how strikingly handsome he was. Not in the mysterious way like Sasuke, but in a light and open way. It was breath taking. She was brought back to the real world when a slight buzzing sound started in the distance. It got louder as the bees drew closer. Sakura started to get really nervous and looked to find Naruto still staring back at her. He was as calm as a butterfly, and put a finger to his lips when she was about to whisper something to him. She clamped her mouth shut and grabbed Naruto's hand as the buzzing became deafening….and started becoming quieter. The log they had been hiding under was completely hidden by underbrush and bushes! _They hadn't seen us!_ Sakura thought excitedly.

After making sure those hellish bees were not coming back, the duo made their way back to the clearing.

"Oh yeah! Now I'll definitely get that honey!" Naruto exclaimed as he fist bumped the air.

"I can't believe you still want it after what just happened…"

"Believe it Sakura! That whole thing was just a master mind plan to get that sweet stuff!"

"You're full of it Naruto."

They arrived back at the clearing, and as there were no bees around, Naruto happily half ran/half skipped over to the pathetic pile of hive.

"OH MAN. This is DELICIOUS!"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes as the blonde made a mess on his hands and face. He suddenly whipped around with a look in his eye she couldn't place. It made her kind of scared but kind of excited at the same time.

"Want some Sakura?" Naruto asked, smiling brightly. Sakura could see there was honey still on his face.

"Haha no thanks Naruto," She was strangely nervous, but had no clue why she felt that way.

"Are you positive?" Naruto asked again, this time taking a definitive step in her direction. That look was still in his eyes.

"Y-yes I'm sure." Instinctively Sakura took a step back, a nervous smile playing at her lips. Before she could react, Naruto had closed the distance between them. Sakura could feel his hot breath sweet upon her cheek.

"Sakura…are you sure?" he softly asked once more, his perfectly blue eyes staring straight into Sakura's green ones. His eyes had her rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, she couldn't look away and she could barely breathe. Her heartbeat quickened as she desperately tried to push something out of her mouth. Anything! Anything at all!

"Maybe just a little taste…" Sakura said quietly, thoroughly surprising herself. Naruto smiled and slowly brought his face closer to hers.

"Here you go." He breathed before softly pressing his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes closed on their own behalf as a spark was ignited within her. Unconsciously her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto responded by pulling her closer before breaking it off. He touched his forehead to hers. "Did you like it?" Naruto whispered.

Sakura's embarrassment and her confusion over her feelings and Naruto's actions hid the pleasantly strange feeling in her belly with an unjustified anger. And the smug look on the blondes face did nothing to help either.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT." Sakura yelled before karate chopping Naruto on the head.

"Owwww! Come on Sakura! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Naruto pouted, rubbing his head. He looked up to see Sakura staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. She smiled as her fingers traced her bottom lip.

"It was really sweet." She said with a grin.


End file.
